


Dancing in the Moonlight

by WobblyJellyfish



Series: JNPR Berries Week 2020 [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Dancing, First Date, Four Dorks In Love, JNPR Berries Week 2020, Kissing, Multi, Songfic, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WobblyJellyfish/pseuds/WobblyJellyfish
Summary: JNPR go on their first date, and end their day at the beach.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Lie Ren/Pyrrha Nikos/Nora Valkyrie
Series: JNPR Berries Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958365
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Dancing in the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> My submission for day 1 of JNPR Berries Week! I went with the first date prompt, because berries going on their first date is _adorable_. This is also a sort of semi-sequel to _Falling, I'll Catch You While You're Falling_. I hope you enjoy more dorks.

So far that day, everything was going _fantastically_.

The temperature in Vale had been pleasantly cool despite the sunshine, a mild breeze blowing in from the sea. The four of them had practically been glowing all week since their confessions over movie night, sticking together even more than usual when out of the dorm that their friends noticed almost instantly. Nora had been almost vibrating with excitement the night before, bouncing on the bed and exclaiming how eager she was to go on her first date with the people she loved.

They’d stuck with Jaune’s idea from that night, heading to the restaurant near Vale’s pier in the late afternoon for a late lunch. Jaune even made sure to book a table by a front window, overlooking the sea and the boats sailing in and out of the harbour. They all sat as close to each other as they could, Jaune and Ren on one side and Nora and Pyrrha on the other, their feet brushing against each other under the table. Pyrrha had blushed and beamed after encouragement to get the mussels, her shy mumbles of them being messy hushed by reassurance from her partners – if it made her happy, that was what was important. They’d taken turns trying each other’s food, giggling when Nora tried to fit her burger in her mouth in one bite, leaning on each other any chance they could. It was wonderful.

And now, with the sky being tinged pink and purple and orange from the setting sun, they wandered along the beach, the only sounds surrounding them being the soft waves against the sand and the occasional horn of boats and ships pulling into the harbour. Nora clung to Jaune’s back, legs looped around his waist and her chin resting in his hair as she chattered excitedly. To their side, Pyrrha and Ren chuckled at them, the bag of their arcade winnings swinging between their joined hands. The beach was strangely empty, especially given the clear skies, but they found the hush peaceful; the quiet meant less distractions to take their attention away from each other. “Can we stay here for a bit?” Nora asked, looping one arm around Jaune’s chest and the other reaching for Pyrrha’s shoulder. “It’s not like we’ve got to hurry back or anything.”

“It is a lovely evening,” Ren hummed. “It would be a shame to waste it.” There was an enthusiastic nod from Pyrrha, while Jaune tilted his head up to grin at their smallest partner, snorting a little when she booped his nose. Nora hopped off his back and grinned back at her partners, before taking Jaune’s hand and leading them in a chain down across the sand towards the sea.

When Nora started kicking off her shoes, Ren and Pyrrha raised an eyebrow at her. “ _Relax_ , I’m not gonna swim,” she said. “Just tread on the waves a little.”

“I think I’ll join you in that, then,” Pyrrha said, smiling softly as she unzipped her boots and stepped forward to kiss Nora’s forehead. “It wouldn’t do to have our first date end with you getting hypothermia, dear.” There was a quiet, contented rumble in Nora’s chest, before the two of them made their way the short distance to the foamy edges of the waves ahead. Jaune and Ren elected to stay put, laying Jaune’s jacket on the sand and sitting huddled together, Ren resting his head on Jaune’s collarbone while the taller boy absently ran his fingers through long, raven locks.

They watched their partners mess around in the waves, lightly kicking spray at each other’s ankles amongst shrieks and giggles as the sun touched the horizon. A small sigh distracted Jaune as he felt Ren lean into him a bit more, curled into his side now rather the next to him. “Today has been wonderful,” Ren murmured, pressing a quick, light kiss to Jaune’s throat. “Thank you for taking us here.”

Flustered, Jaune ducked his head a little, a blush blooming across his cheeks and tips of his ears. “You’re, uh, you’re welcome,” he stammered, his blush doubling when Ren kissed him again, and took a deep breath to compose himself. “But hey, like Nora said, night’s not over yet. And I have an idea for one last thing we could do.” He kissed the top of Ren’s head, smiling but revealing nothing as they both laid their shoes by their things and rolled up their trousers before joining their girlfriends.

Nora immediately ceased her splashing to launch herself at Ren, the pair of them just managing to stay balanced and not fall into the water. Their partners chuckled fondly at their antics, Pyrrha looping her arms around Jaune’s waist and kissed his nose. “Hello again,” she said softly. “You two finally decided to join us?”

“I hope your ankles are ready!” Nora exclaimed, the glint in her eyes a little _too_ mischievous.

Jaune laughed. “As fun as that looked, I have another idea,” he said, taking out his scroll and flicking through it before settling on a song. Placing the scroll in his shirt pocket as the opening notes rang out into the night, he extended his hand out. “Shall we dance?” he asked, his trademark goofy grin lighting up his face. Pyrrha giggled as she took his hand, her skirt flowing around her knees as they began to twirl in time with the music.

_We get it almost every night_

_When that moon is big and bright_

_It’s a supernatural delight_

_Everybody’s dancing in the moonlight_

Her own giggles bubbling out, Nora moved in to join them, taking Jaune’s other hand as he spun them both around, water lapping at their feet.

_Dancing in the moonlight_

_Everybody’s feeling warm and bright_

_It’s such a fine and natural sight_

_Everybody’s dancing in the moonlight_

It didn’t take long for Ren to be swept up in their dance, Pyrrha taking his hands and leading him in gentle sways, leaning their foreheads together. Next to them, Jaune had Nora standing on his feet, stepping in small squares and holding each other’s arms.

_Everybody here is out of sight_

_They don’t bark and they don’t bite_

_They keep things loose they keep it tight_

_Everybody was dancing in the moonlight_

As another wave rolled in more foam across their feet, they moved in to each other again, hands interlocked as they twirled around, even though they kept bumping into each other. The only sounds heard over the music were the sea, and their laughter and declarations of love. It was private and warm, lost in each other in their own little bubble, and they wouldn’t have it any other way. They had each other and that’s all they’d ever need, they thought as the music continued to wash over them as the moon began to rise.

_Dancing in the moonlight_

_Everybody’s feeling warm and bright_

_It’s such a fine and natural sight_

_Everybody’s dancing in the moonlight_

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are deeply appreciated!! <3


End file.
